


two peas in a pod

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Crush, Delinquent Kuroo, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 : <strike>Mutual Pining</strike> / Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	two peas in a pod

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Sugawara and Sawamura are 30 years old while Kuroo is 24. Have fun reading!

"Haaaah?!" Kuroo yelled, ignoring Sugawara's warning for the umpteenth time, leaning over the desk with one arm, other hand at his waist. "What do you mean he's not here today, either!"

" _Aaah, yet again, another one._ " People would always think of Sugawara as an 'angel', 'sweet as an apple pie' or 'well-behaved and easy going'. " _Just another way of putting 'easy to push-over'! I'm really fed up with having to prove that I'm a human too._ " He was running short on patience, he moved out of the check-out desk, dug his fingers into Kuroo's elbow and dragged him outside.

"First of all you dickhead, I'm not as of a marshmallow as Daichi is. I don't know and care the least bit about your motives coming over almost everyday but let me tell you something. First things first!" He closed on Kuroo step by step, finally cornering him. "You will learn to SHUT UP when you're in the library, for god's sake, that's basic manners! Second! I already told you yesterday that he was sick and this is his fucking job, if he were cured out of his flu, he'd be here. And third! Puh-leeaase have some tact and communicate like a decent human being with Daichi." He huffed out of his nose, finally pouring out every bit of anger in him. The tall and intimidating guy was now shivering like a little bunny under his presence. " _Good._ " Sugawara thought. " _Hope it'll be effective and he'll stop bullying Daichi for a while._ " He turned towards the entrance, then turned back to Kuroo, shooting another glare before leaving, making sure everything sinks in in that blockhead and continued stomping towards the library, arms swaying in a large motion next to his small body. Kuroo clicked his tongue and shoved his hands a little too angrily at his pockets that he got stabbed by his keys. Letting out a loud swear, he stomped towards the opposite direction of Sugawara, admitting defeat for today. 

%

Thankfully, the flu didn't drag on for long and Sawamura was back at the library after taking only two days off. Sugawara greeted him with his usual warm welcome with Daichi's mug filled with what he likes to call 'health potion' (that _thing_ really works mysteriously). 

"Was that really necessary, Koushi..." Sawamura sighed in defeat, actually knowing the answer beforehand.

"I thought you'd become wise enough not to argue with me on this." he grinned while Sawamura took the cup with hesitant, fidgety fingers.

"Just thought I'd try my luck..." Sawamura nervously chuckled. He placed his backpack under the table while his demonic friend situated at the desk next to him. He needed to prepare himself before even taking a sip. No. He needed to gulp it in one go otherwise it was over for Sawamura. 

"Hey, don't get into a staring contest with the tea, drink before it gets cold."

"Y-yeah..." Sawamura couldn't help but shiver. He drank it too many times before but there was no way one could get used to it. Frankly... 

It

Tastes

Awful

 

"Sometimes I get a hunch that you really hate me Koushi." 

Sugawara snorted and sent out a peace sign.

"You got that right." 

%

Today seemed to be a nice day, even though it started out with Sugawara's potion. Library was pretty warm, to a point where it made Sawamura drowsy. He was contemplating on whether to drink coffee or cracking open an energy drink when he realized he didn't need either of them anymore. 

"Yy-yo. So, you're back" Kuroo hissed, leaning over Sawamura's counter. It was truly admirable how he kept coming almost everyday and they haven't once made eye contact. " _No, once._ " Sawamura recalled but the memory of it was vague because Kuroo had clicked his tongue immediately and furiously walked away after. " _Still, his persistence is praiseworthy._ " Sawamura hummed. 

"Is it possible that you came back to check on me, sir?"

"N-not really..." His husky voice may have its own dash of sexiness, nevertheless he was an awkward guy.

"Did you want to loan a book or brought any back? How may I help you?" 

"Here." Kuroo almost groaned and slid the novel he took three days ago, day before Sawamura caught the flu. The man over the desk caught the book before it fell on the keyboard, opened the front cover for sensors to read the barcode inside. He was feeling Kuroo's burning glare on his skin, as if he was studying his face. Though he immediately averted his gaze when Sawamura turned his way. 

"All done." Sawamura smiled.

Yet, the lanky guy stood still in front. 

"Uhm... Did you need anything else?"

Kuroo clicked his tongue and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, like he was indecisive - _or maybe he needed to pee, one could never guess what this boy may be up to_ -. He strummed his fingers on his baby blue jeans and finally decided to reach for his backpack. 

He would usually stop by the public library around noon, when it wasn't crowded, so he was used to taking his sweet time before acting upon anything, while Sugawara and Sawamura were eyeing the raven haired young man awkwardly swaying. In an instant, he took something out of his bag, slammed it on the desk. 

"GET WELL" Kuroo's voice cracked like a teenager and he flew off the building, leaving both of the attendants baffled, simultaneously looking at each other. Sawamura reaches the box.

"Oooohh..... Another bento box..." Sawamura squinted.

"My goodness Daichi, this guy is seriously bullying you. I wonder what awful thing he put inside this time..."

"Yeah, it's true they taste and smell horrible but hey! At least the presentation is cute! I mean, look at it, the tenugui has bunnies on it and-"He unwraps the tenugui, leaving the box out in the open. "-the box is bright red. Sweet!"

"The stuff it carries, though." Sugawara rolled his eyes all the way. 

Sawamura put his smug face on.

"Do you want to take a look?"

"Ugh no thanks, you are on your own."

Sawamura opened the lid. This was the second 'potion incident' today. Deep down, he was sure one of the potions were made with the most sincere intentions while he wasn't quite sure about the other. Was he really bullied?

%

Enter Kuroo Tetsurou. A 24 year old young man and a student at some university, major unknown. Sawamura knew about these solely because he was the one to see this person's profile every time he loaned a book, all prequisite info he needed to fill in before applying to the library. His first time at this place was five months ago and he kept coming extremely frequently since then. He would keep the books he loaned for three days at most and at this point Sawamura thought he was only getting these to have a reason for being at the library.

And then, there were bento boxes. Kuroo would occasionally bring one and either would throw or slam them on his desk while glaring up and down, maybe he was nursing a grudge against Sawamura? He really didn't have any clue, how could he? Kuroo was extremely cold and distant, wouldn't keep eye contact even for a second, Sawamura's best guess was that Kuroo didn't see him worthy of his gaze. " _I mean... I-I kind of think his eyes are...uh, has nice colour? And they are droopy... And cute..._ " He hated to admit that the guy looked extremely good, it was a waste that it was only the appearance. And a huge plus, Sawamura was hated by that guy without even knowing what he did.

"Hey, Daichi."

He seemed to be in a daze.

"Heeey Daichi!" Sugawara slapped him on the forearm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Koushi, what's up?"

"What's up, you ask? What are you doing, blushing and giggling at the horrendous food in front of you?"

"Huuh? I'm not blushing!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Argh wipe that expression off your face, Daichi. Disgusting. Don't forget what he's been doing to you. That's just like a cat, bringing a dead mouse to your bed in the morning."

"But they do that because they love their owners..." Sawamura murmured.

"Daichi don't tell me... Do you actually like this guy??!!"

Sawamura was so flustered, he couldn't respond back.

"Oh my god, you totally dooo!!"

"Shh Koushi please keep your voice down."

"Look I have no problems with you being gay but... Maybe you should reconsider him as a partner."

"I don't need to consider anything, he obviously hates me and I guess I ... Possibly only find him attractive, physically. Anyways, this is supposed to be an omelette but it's just as bad the others. I'll keep the box and throw the rest to the trash." 

%

"Welcome back, sir." Sawamura beamed at Kuroo. 

"Yeah..." The response was much more dry than his usual ones.

"How may I help you this time?"

"The room..."

"Huh?"

"The special study rooms." Kuroo scuffed. "I was using one and got out for a second, the door locked behind me."

"Okay, tell me the number and I'll get the key."

"206."

Soon after, Kuroo was following Sawamura, led towards the study rooms at the top floor. This area consisted of cubicles or small rooms for individual and group studies. They were at the far end of the building and secluded from the rest, allowing silence and concentration.

"Here we are." Sawamura tried to break the awkward silence between them and Kuroo's stare was so strong, he could physically feel its pressure on his back.

Sawamura turned the key inside its lock, making a clicking sound. He turned back, ready to leave, only to be pushed inside and he heard the same clicking sound again. He loomed in on Sawamura slowly, while the only thing the other party could think was _he was definitely going to be beaten up_.

His back hitting the wall of the cubicle made desperation grew and spread through his limbs. Then there was Kuroo, so close and looking down on him with that deep frown, their breath mixing into each other's. Kuroo stretched back with a fist while Sawamura was intensly sweating, thanking everyone in his life who helped him so far, his family, friends and past lovers because _the fist was coming!_

Sawamura slowly opened his tightly shut eyes and saw the extended arm, landing right next to his right ear. He was apparently alive and Kuroo was standing still, furiously murmuring words that Sawamura cannot fully grasp. For the second time since they've met, they had eye contact and it surprised Sawamura deeply because those eyes that he liked so much were bright and glistening with tears. Kuroo retreated back and bowed on the floor.

_Okay... What the hell!?_

"Uhhm, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo flinched at the sound of his name, articulated by Sawamura for the first time but didn't raise his head.

"Please explain? I'm having hard time putting two and two."

"I'M SO SORRY!" Tall man shouted abruptly.

"I think I should be the one apologizing." Sawamura retorted in a soft voice. "I've done something to make you mad but I'm not even sure what."

"Hate? What?" He lifted his messy bedhead, totally confused.

"Um, don't you hate me?"

"Shit shit shit. I knew I was screwing up along somewhere." Kuroo sighed. He raised his head again and sat on his legs. "I just - I just wanted to get your attention."

"With all those glaring and hissing and those _stuff_ that I feel reluctant to call food?"

"Okay okay, I'm trying to learn how to cook alright? Don't expect me to be perfect right off the bat."

"I see now, I thought you tried to poison me for a while. The tenugui were cute, though. So what, you tried to be friends?"

Kuroo only grumbled in response.

"It's really hard to decypher you from your expressions so you need to answer me." Sawamura slid against the wall and sat across the young man.

"I guess. Or more, if you'd be up to it." All of  a sudden Kuroo seemed like he was set ablaze, his skin going beet red. 

"Are you serious?" Sawamura had hard time believeing this unexpected turn of events. 

"Huuuuh, don't you believe me?"

"I thought you were going to beat me up until seconds ago, remember?"

Kuroo covered his face in shame.

"AArgh I'm so sorry. I'm so awkward at this to a point I loose myself. Sorry for making you feel bad or annoyed or... I don't know. I just love you so much, your smile, your slender fingers, your cute as- that, that may not be appropriate at this stage uuhh. And a lot of things really."

Kuroo's blushing face and cute confession made Sawamura realize that his feelings weren't just physical attraction. He crawled on fours towards Kuroo and lighlty pressed his lips against the other, a feather-like interaction. He chuckled on Kuroo's lips.

"Well, in terms of awkwardness, I guess we are just two peas in a pod."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I wanted to make it explicit but... I had no time, this is already too rushed. TnT


End file.
